Luminous Despair: 24 Days and Counting
by Radiant.Storms
Summary: Senri Shiki wasn't usually one to cause problems. He didn't put himself in those kind of situations to cause unrest. He always has control over his emotions, he had to. But one moment, one act changed everything. His moment of impulse is snowballing out of control and he has no way to stop it. When he got engaged his future appeared bright but now it looks full of despair.ShikiXOC


**Hello! This is my first fic! I hope you like it and the ocs names resembled the main character by mistake, the names fit them and I didn't want to change them. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Vampire Knight.**

**Luminous Despair: 24 Days and Counting**

**Prologue: Day 24**

"You're an idiot,"

"I know,"

"I hate you,"

He sighed, for what he thought was boredom, "I know."

"Then why, _why_ did you kiss me?"Yuukie asked with a venomous edge to her voice he knew all too well.

He shrugged and began to walk away from the fuming snowy haired girl, "I don't know."

"YOU _disgust _me," she shouted at him, and he blinked, she never lost her cool before. Strange.

"No sarcasm?" he asked with an impassive tone, which made the crimson burn within her eyes.

She seemed to calm herself a little and her tone deflated into something darker (something he was used to), "You realize don't you?"

He breathed in deeply; he knew this confrontation was going to be unavoidable. He _did_ put this all into motion. Takuma was going to be so surprised with his behavior, not that he didn't see it coming. For a second Senri, wished Rima was there; she'd never have let him get into _this_ type of situation. He never usually got into _this_ kind at all.

"What?" he asked not caring to know the answer as his brain was still trying to grasp what had lead them here….he had nothing.

"You're going to have to die," she stated plainly. He looked from his reverie and met her gaze and saw her resolve. She was completely okay with killing him…he stifled a laugh. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, making him suddenly chilly but he ignored it as he always does.

"You can't kill me," was his reply as he briefly glanced Koyuuki's bed that was beyond girly and loud beyond compare. It was easy to see a long strand of her jet black hair casually lying on the silk, hot pink covers. There was this strange sensation in his chest that made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like this new feeling.

He sighed again, exhausted.

"Why?" she bit off her eyes never faltering, possibly planning his murder. She probably could kill him, she was pureblood after all, but her family was different, so she can't control him but she could kill him just as easily as taking a frosty breath.

Another sigh as he ran his fingers through his maroon colored hair, "I may not be an expert in this field but…you didn't stop me either. You_ let_ me kiss you...you're just as guilty as I am, Yuukie."

She didn't speak, so he assumed she considered this and her murderous intent lifted from the air. The temperature returned to normal.

"You know," she started, her voice returning to its normal cynical and impassive tone, "It really pisses me off the way you sigh; it irritates the hell out of me." She walked around the room she shared with her sister and his fiancé. "Hell, I don't even like you. You're just a reflection of…"

_Me_, He thought finishing her statement in his head.

One of the Tsukino twins, Koyuuki is his fiance. This person standing in front of him is not his fiance but his fiance's _sister_. He _just_ kissed his fiance's sister...

The truth was he had no idea why he did it. If he was being honest, he didn't particularly like Yuukie Tskino. She was cynical and uncaring to those around her; she could kill without blinking an eye, and made threats like she was reciting poetry. Yuukie was opposite her adoring sister in every way. Koyuuki was sweet and she roped him into doing things just by smiling. She was, oddly enough, like sunshine and he welcomed it. But this…how had it happened?

"_He's going to kill you_," she finally finished leaning up against her own glass window by her bed that was absent of color except for the large red ribbons Koyuuki had tied to the poles. Koyuuki liked to decorate; Yuukie hated it.

He sat in one of the armchairs in the room, "I realize that now." He returned, his half closed eyes faintly looking at her.

What was it that came over him; he remembered this over whelming feeling of despair and walking to this room. _But why?_ He didn't remember. Senri wasn't thinking when he kissed her; no single thought had made its way into his psyche. So how did he allow it to happen? _Why_ did it happen?

"Do you have any idea what you just set in motion," she bit off harshly her tone whipping at him like a lash that he couldn't feel.

He blinked; his reality was crumbling and he felt this startling moist like substance roll down his cheek.

"Do you even know what just happened?" she snapped, the room suddenly was encased in ice and the ice was swiftly melted as soon as her crimson eyes glowed. Part of him was freezing while the other was burning.

He looked down at his hands, "I don't know." He blinked a few more times as the strange liquid kept escaping his eyes.

Looking up the two locked gazes, neither of them capable to form words but feeling separate emotions. She was rage and he was despair.

Yuukie's gaze was cold like her heart and Senri's was now empty much like his soul.

* * *

**N/A: Hey did you like and if there are any suggestions please let me know this is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
